When I meet you
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: 'Ditengah tengah hiruk pikik orang kota yang serba individualis. Aku bertemu denganmu. GgioSoi attack fic untuk meramaikan pair GgioSoi, Mind to RnR?


**When I meet you**

**By: tatsu adrikov galathea**

**BLEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: **GgioSoi

**Warning:** Au, OOC, gajelas, typo(s)

Yah tak perlu berlama lama berkata-kata, silahkan~

.

.

.

'Ditengah tengah hiruk pikik orang kota yang serba individualis. Aku bertemu denganmu.'

.

.

.

Stasiun kereta api

Riuh rendah suara penumpang, udara yang menyengat, orang orang yang berlalu-lalang dan deru mesin kereta api. Sebuah stasiun di jantung kota yang selalu padat ramai. Padat karena banyak orang di sana dan ramai karena suara-suara yang mereka buat. Orang yang berpergian, orang-orang yang menanti salah satu alat transportasi massal di Jepang ini.

Tak terkecuali dengan Soifon, seorang gadis berkepang dua yang terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah gerbong dari rangkaian panjang kereta api itu. Di dalam semua kursi penumpang telah terpenuhi, memaksa gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA ini berdiri bersama dengan penumpang tak beruntung yang lain. Pintu geser kereta mulai menutup tak berapa lama setelah beberapa siswa SMA sepertinya masuk, pertanda kereta segera berangkat. Gerbong itu bertambah penuh walau tak lantas jadi sesak. Pada detik berikutnya dengan cepat kereta telah meninggalkan stasiun Roppongi untuk menggantarkan para penumpang ke tujuan selanjutnya.

Para penumpang kembali menekuri aktifitas yang sama seperti saat sebelum kereta berangkat. Ada yang membaca novel, koran, majalah bahkan manga. Yang lain memilih medengarkan musik dari _docomo_ mereka. Di sudut ruangan seorang anak bertubuh _over _tengah asik dengan sebungkus _potato chips,_ bunyi '_kriyuk kriyuk'_ di antara celoteh penumpang lain dan deru mesin. Ada seorang pria lanjut yang mulai tertidur di bangkunya. Sementar anak-anak SMA yang terakhir masuk berdiri tak jauh dari Soifon tampak asyik berbincang-bincang, sayup Soifon menangkap isi pembicaaraan mereka tentang pakaian renang apa yang cocok mereka kenakan saat musim panas nanti atau akan menghabiskan waktu liburan di mana mereka. Salah satu diantara mereka yang berambut sewarna matahari kala senja bertutur kalau dia akan pergi ke Honolulu, Hawai bersama kakaknya. Sontak para teman teman yang mengerubunginya histeris iri, membuat Soifon memilih untuk berhenti menguping walaupun sebenarnya tak perlu menguping untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Percakapan mereka cukup berisik dan hampir seluruh penumpang di gerbong itu dapat mendengar obrolan mereka.

Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela yang kini tak lagi menampakan gedung-gedung tinggi. Pencakar-pencakar langit kota telah hilang tertelan siluet hijau dari hamparan pepohonan, Soifon memastikan bahwa kereta telah meninggalkan kota Tokyo dan tengah melintasi pinggiran hutan kota. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ketika menengar suara berisik dari seorang anak berambut hitam dengan seorang anak berambut merah. Sepertinya bocah-bocah yang duduk di bangku SD sedang berdebat serius, seolah ingin mengalahkan celotehan anak-anak SMA tadi.

"Jinta kubilang telur dulu baru ayam!" Seru si rambut hitam sambil berkacak pinggang dengan salah satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain berpegangan pada tiang penopang gerbong.

"Karin-_baka_ ayam dulu baru telur!" Sahut anak berambut merah tak mau kalah.

Soifon tersenyum kecil '_uh perdebatan anak-anak_,' membuatnya teringat dengan dua teman sekelasnya waktu SD yang selalu berdebat mengenai apa saja seperti kedua anak itu.

Soifon kembali melihat jendela yang kini menampakkan hamparan sawah yang siap panen, berwarna kuning cerah seperti mentari siang itu yang sangat terik. Soifon mulai menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah awal dari musim panas itu berarti sebentar lagi libur sekolah akan dimulai bahkan Soifon belum mendapat teman akrab di sekolah barunya, kecuali Momo teman yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ya Soifon memang anak pindahan yang baru sehari bersekolah di L.N. Gakuen. Gadis ini memang pendiam dan terlihat dingin sehingga ia sulit mendapat teman. Kecuali Momo Hinamori yang sangat ramah padanya. Kembali ke kereta dan tak berapa lama pemandangan sudah berubah menjadi rumah-rumah penduduk yang jaraknya masih berjauhan di sela-sela padang rumput.

'sebentar lagi sampai' batin Soifon yang memang berharap untuk segera sampai rumah karena badannya terasa tidek enak sejak tadi pagi. Yang membuat hari pertamanya menjadi tidak enak karena sepanjang pelajaran dan jam istirahat Soifon tak beranjak dari bangkunya.

Di dalam kereta udara terasa sangat panas, sepertinya ac di kereta ini rusak pikir Soifon, berkali-kali tangannya diayunkan seolah itu kipas. Usahanya sedikit banyak berhasil angin kecil terbentuk dari kibasan tangannya namun tak cukup memberinya rasa segar yang mampu mengusir peluh akibat udara panas. Percuma, masih panas dan lagi tangannya bisa pegal jika terus dikibaskan. Soifon menurunkan sebelah tangannya, 'ayo cepat sampai,' batinnya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan _i-phone_ di saku rok warna tartannya.

Soifon mulai mengeluarkan _headset_ berniat untuk mendengarkan alunan musik dari band favoritnya sebelum ia merasakan ada sesuatu mirip tangan yang menyentuh ehm maaf bokongnya. Niat mendengarkan musik hilang begitu saja menjadi kumpulan amarah ditambah hawa panas dan suara berisik dalam gerbong membuat gadis itu makin tidak nyaman, juga kesal. Mengingat kalau ia sedang tidak enak badan Soifon segera berseru, _"Kono hito cikan desu!"_ katanya seraya menarik tangan si pelaku membuat perhatian para penumpang tertuju padanya dan si pelaku yang nampaka kaget setengah mati.

"_Yare kono otoko desuka?"_ Seru penumpang lain.

"_Nani?"_

"Aku tadi juga sempat melihatnya meraba raba bokong penumpang lain!"

Keributan pun terjadi di gerbong kereta ini, beberapa penumpang meringkus pria mesum itu yang mencoba kabur setelah menghempaskan tangan Soifon. Beberapa siswi SMA yang tadi berdiri didekat pria itu segera bergeser menjauh. Si gadis berambut senja ikut bersuara, "Pantas saja tadi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di bokongku!"

"Kalau begitu segera tangkap dia kalau perlu hajar saja."

"Jangan! Jangan main hakim sendiri," seru Soifon walau tangannya terasa sakit akibat dihentak oleh orang tadi tapi ia masih membela, "serahkan saja pada petugas."

Kebetulan saat itu ada petugas kereta yang berpatroli dan segera mengamankan si pelaku, "duduklah di sini." Seorang pemuda bermata emas yang tadi Soifon lihat sedang membaca menga berdiri memberikan bangkunya agar Soifon dapat duduk.

"Tidak perlu sebentar lagi juga sampai di stasiun." Kata Soifon sesopan mungkin walau hatinya sudah kadung kesal. Kenapa baru sekarang setelah terjadi pelecehan baru ada yang menawarkan kursi pada wanita? Batin Soifon. Kenapa juga ada yang sudah tahu ada pelecehan tapi membiarkannya saja? Dalam hati Soifon mengutuk sifat individual yang melekat dijiwa orang-orang kota. Mereka juga suka main hakim sendiri, itu kan tidak baik runtuknya dalam hati. Tak berapa lama kemudian kereta berhenti di Stasiun Seireitei . Soifon akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah keluar dari kereta, terlepas dari pelecehan yang ia terima tadi. Tangan kirinya terasa sakit terlihat saat gadis itu sedikit meringis sambil mengelus tangan yang sakit itu.

"Hei sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu!" Soifon menoleh dan di belakangnya terlihat pemuda yang tadi menawarkan bangku. Sepasang alisnya bertaut, sepertinya baru pertama ia melihat pemuda itu. Dan itupun baru di kereta ini, tapi warna dan logo seragamnya sama dengan yang Soifon pakai. Dan sepertinya mereka memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Kau kalau tidak salah Shaolin Fon, murid baru di Los Noches kan?" Ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa…?" Soifon tiba-tiba teringat, matanya disipitkan agar mampu melihat lebih jelas tak berapa lama ia mengarjap, "eh tunggu. Kalau tak salah kau Ggio Vega? Tetangga baru?"

"Yap dan kita sama-sama murid baru _kan_?" Pemuda itu nyengir. "maaf tadi aku terlalu fokus dengan ini sampai tak tau kalau kita satu kereta." lanjutnya sambil menujuk komik tebal yang ia bawa.

"Ahaha tak apa aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat individualis orang kota."

"Ah kau menyindirku!"

Soifon hanya tersenyum masam lalu berjalan meninggalkan stasiun, "Eh tunggu. Tetangga baru~" Dan Ggio berlari menyusulnya. "Tanganmu sakit? Sini biar kulihat." Dan perlahan Ggio menyentuh tangan soifon dan menemukan memar di pergelangan tangan kurus itu.

"Luka memar harus segera di kompres eh tunggu apa tanganmu selalu panas seperti ini? Shao?" Tanya Ggio yang masih memegang tangan Soifon. Gadis itu mengeleng pelan, "Aku sedang demam."

"Demam?"

Soifon hanya menggangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebagai permohonan maaf aku sudah memutuskan mulai besok eh sekarang saja dan seterusnya kita pulang bersama ya? Dan ku pastikan kau tak akan mendapat pelecehan yang sama lagi oke? _I'll protect you. Yakushoku ne!"_

Soifon menoleh mata abunya menatap pemuda berkepang itu, sebelah alisnya terangkat sebelah. Entah kenapa rasa kesalnya hilang dan dengan ringan gadis itu menjawabnya, "Baiklah."

Jawaban singkat yang menjadi awal perubahan hidup monotone Soifon. Ggio si pemuda itu akan membawakan banyak ember berisi cat warna-warni yang akan menghiasi layar hitam putih Soifon.

Dan kereta api adalah awal dari persahabatan mereka yang nantinya tumbuh menjadi… menjadi apa ya? Yosh untuk selanjutnya Saya serahkan saja pada imajinasi para pembaca sekalian…

(^w^)9 _Review please_? o(*w*)o

Glossarium: [maaf bila ada salah dalam penerjemahan]

1._ baka _=bego

2. _Kono hito cikan desu! _= Orang ini melakukan pelecehan!

3. _Yare kono otoko desuka? _= orang ini?

4. Nani? = apa?

5. _Yakushoku ne!_ = janji deh!


End file.
